Toya and Yuki's first fight
by Franny Moon
Summary: Yukito and Toya have their first fight... How will they survive it?* Shounen ai warning!* My first T/Y finished fic...Read and review, please...**Sequel online!!!^^**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: CCS and its characters aren't mine!!! They're Clamp's!!!  
  
*Warning*: contain shounen ai!! (yay!! Love shounen ai! ^^) lol not a lot but it contain some, so if you don't stand this, don't read... but you really don't know what you miss!!  
  
This is my first finished shounen ai fic!! I hope you'll like it... Don't forget to review... It's really important for me because I start to get bored writing so much stories and getting almost no reviews T_T.... so if you read it, e-mail me or review... I'll answer you, I promise!!! Here is my e-mail: sakura-19@caramail.com  
  
  
  
Toya and Yuki's first fight...  
  
Yukito quietly passed the door of his empty home. His expression was blank... his eyes were so sad that it seems that he was going to cry... Silently, he made his way to his room.  
  
He was alone at home... He was alone...  
  
Yuki dropped his bag to the floor and stand for a while. He sighed heavily.  
  
-To-ya...  
  
The plea was a whisper.  
  
-To-ya... he repeated louder.  
  
And the he cried:  
  
-To-ya!  
  
One last time before he broke down to his knees.  
  
In his usually bright golden orbs a shadow passed...  
  
¤~¤ Flashback from Yuki' P.O.V.¤~¤  
  
To-ya seems angry today... I better be nicer than usual!  
  
-Ohayo To-ya!  
  
I smiled to him. I don't like to see him unhappy. It makes me feel strange by inside.  
  
-Oi... he answers bitterly.  
  
-Daijobu?  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
-To-ya, what is the matter?  
  
-Nothing's the matter... he answer dryly.  
  
-To-ya...  
  
He looked up and I smile to him in a mere try to make him smile back, but he only frown more...  
  
-Why are you always so smiling?  
  
-Nani?  
  
-You're always so happy! Why? Why are you so happy?  
  
-To-ya, do you have a problem?  
  
-Hai! And this is this smile of yours!  
  
-Demo...To-ya...  
  
-Is your life so perfect that you always want to smile?  
  
-To-ya, nothing's perfect... Neither my life nor yours...  
  
-I'm bored of this too happy smile, I don't want to see it again!  
  
He seemed really serious. My eyes widened. ¤~¤End of flashback in Yuki's P.O.V.¤~¤  
  
Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
-To-ya... Doushite?  
  
He blinked and the water fell on his cheeks.  
  
-Doushite! He shouted while collapsing completely.  
  
His face hit violently the hard surface and his glasses broke.  
  
The floor drank his tears as more came.  
  
Tears of water and tears of blood...  
  
Having them shut tightly, he kept his eyes from being hurt by the broken glasses, but several parts of his face hadn't the same luck...  
  
-To-ya... My life is nothing without you... I had nothing but you... To- ya...  
  
He hit the ground with his fist, burying pieces of glass in his hand.  
  
-To-ya... I'm nothing without you...  
  
Suddenly, he felt two strong arms circle his shaking body.  
  
-Gomen nasai...  
  
The voice was very trembling, but he recognizes it. It was Toya's.  
  
-I'm so sorry, Yuki...  
  
The shorter boy clenched his bloody fist on Toya's clothes.  
  
-To-ya, he muffled against the shaking chest.  
  
-Will you ever find the strength to forgive me?  
  
-Don't leave me!  
  
He tightened his grip on Toya's shirt as the taller boy hugged him tighter.  
  
Yuki sobbed a little while, trying to calm himself, when he finally found the strength to break the comforting hug.  
  
He saw his tears and his blood on Toya's chest and he saw that the boy was crying too.  
  
-To-ya!  
  
-Oh! Yuki! I don't know what took me this morning... I was thinking about really dark things and you came with your so happy smile... I am a piece of...  
  
Yukito prevent him from saying such words by cutting him.  
  
-What were those dark things?  
  
-Mizuki Kaho... Do you remember her, we met her few days ago...  
  
-Sakura-chan no sensei?  
  
-Hai... I knew her in the past and to see her again hurt me... Those memories aren't good ones... not like the ones we share!  
  
-Someday you'll tell me more about that... some other day, the silver haired boy said, returning into his friend embrace.  
  
"Yes Yuki... some other day I'll tell you about this and so much more..." ,he though.  
  
-Arigato, To-ya...  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Never mind, just arigato.  
  
"Yes, someday I'll tell it to you...",the dark haired boy though.  
  
-I don't want you to be hurt by me again...  
  
-It's alright, To-ya, as long as I'm with you, everything is alright...  
  
"I love you Yuki..."  
  
  
  
Ohayo: Hi in the morning. Oi: yo Daijobu: Are you alright? Nani: What Hai: yes, yeah Demo:but Doushite: why Gomen nasai: Sorry Sakura-chan no sensei?: Sakura's teacher? Arigato: Thank you 


	2. Toya and Yuki's first fight 2 Misunderst...

Toya and Yuki's first fight 2; Misunderstanding  
  
Yukito and Toya were walking together after school. Yukito was so happy to have Toya back... I felt like he wouldn't have found the strength to keep on living without his friend.  
  
-Did you find the answer of number 13 ,To-ya? I made it five times and I didn't get any sensed answer...  
  
-Do you want to come at my place tomorrow, I would help you with this math homework?  
  
-Sure! He answered with a bright smile.  
  
"He's so beautiful when he smiles" Toya thought, a really faint blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, the shorter boy stopped to walk.  
  
-What is it Yuki? Asked the dark-haired boy worriedly.  
  
-Ano... Toya... I have something to tell you...  
  
-What is it?  
  
-You and I are friend, best friend?  
  
-Sure!  
  
-But I ... I think it's not exactly how I feel anymore.  
  
"What!" thought Toya.  
  
-I... I care for you! I... I like you more than in a best friend way! I am in love with you, To-ya! He blurted out, eyes tight shut.  
  
-Nani?  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and tears were in them.  
  
-I love you To-ya! You've always been so very important to me, but when we had this fight... I realised that I couldn't live without you! That life didn't mean anything to me without your presence... That I'm nothing if not you're not here by my side... That I only live trough you, To-ya... And then I started to have these weird feelings inside me... I just wanted to touch you... to feel you... to... well... kiss you...And I couldn't just keep it to myself... because it would be wrong... I would feel like lying to you and it's something that I can't do. I don't even expect you to answer me! If my feelings are one-sided, then please, say nothing and keep our friendship that way! I beg you! Don't be disgusted by me! I wouldn't stand that...  
  
Toya was shocked... Yukito... his Yuki was there, right in front of him, crying his soul and heart...just to make him understand how strong his love was...  
  
-Yuki... our friendship won't ever be the same... he stated, still astonished.  
  
Yukito smiled really weakly, really not his usual cheerful smile.  
  
-Then I guess that I won't study with you tomorrow night... he whispered as tears ran down his face.  
  
-Matte! Let me talk to you!  
  
-Iie... it's okay... I won't bother you... I'm so very sorry... Good-bye To-ya...  
  
And with that, the silver-haired boy ran away.  
  
-Yukito! Matte!  
  
Toya stood there for a while, not really realising what had just happened...  
  
-Ai shiteru , Yuki...  
  
He walked home slowly, still very confused. When he finally arrived in his room, he closed the door and collapsed on his bed, trying to recollect his memories of what just happened to him.  
  
Meanwhile, at Yuki's house...  
  
Yukito entered the house and went to the bathroom to wash his face. It was no use... tears would just keep rolling down his cheeks.  
  
" To-ya does not love you... and he does not want of you anymore... what will you do... you've nothing... You've no family and your only friend let you down... he hates you! And I hate you too! You're alone and To-ya does not love you!" he shouted angrily to his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Something caught his sight on the corner of the sink...  
  
"I can't live without you To-ya..." he whispered, getting hold of his only way of deliverance.  
  
Back in To-ya's room...  
  
After about ten minutes of reflection, Toya came to one conclusion;  
  
"Yuki loves me... and I love him too! but... but he thinks that I don't... Kami-sama! Yuki! I've to tell him!" he thought.  
  
Toya stood up and ran down stair.  
  
"This is not what I meant when I said that our friend ship wouldn't be the same! Yuki!"  
  
He arrived at Yuki's place and knocked at the door. Nobody came so he opened the door and started to look for his best mate.  
  
-Yuki!  
  
No answer...  
  
-Yuki!  
  
And then he saw him... his Yukito, on the floor, unconscious.  
  
-Yuki!  
  
The boy didn't even move. Toya's eyes caught something in Yukito's hand.  
  
It was a bottle of pill... ...An * empty* bottle of pill...  
  
-YUKI! Kami-sama! Wake up!  
  
He shook him and the silver-haired boy opened his eyes weakly.  
  
-...To-yaaaa...?  
  
In a hurry, Toya pulled Yukito to the bathroom.  
  
-You have to thrown them up! He cried with panic.  
  
He helped his friend by stroking his back..  
  
-Hold on, Yuki... Please...  
  
***  
  
Yukito opened his eyes. He saw the white ceiling of his bedroom.  
  
-What happened to me?  
  
He tried to sit but his head hurt terribly so he just lay back with a groan. Toya entered the room silently, not really sure if his friend was awake.  
  
When he saw the he was, he broke into a grin.  
  
-Yuki! You're awake!  
  
-...To-ya?...  
  
-I came yesterday and I found you, he said, darkening. On the floor... with this empty bottle of pills...  
  
He paused, closing his eyes tightly, trying to erase those frightening pictures in his head... those images of his friend... on the floor... almost death...  
  
-I thought you... I thought you would never open your eyes again! I thought you were... you were... dead! You scared me so much! You can't even have a clue on how much you scared me! Kami-sama! Don't ever do this again! Toya cried out.  
  
-Gomen nasai, To-ya...  
  
-You don't have to apologize, just... don't...don't it again...  
  
-I wasn't just talking about that, Yuki said, lowering his head.  
  
-Nani?  
  
-I shouldn't have told you how I really feel... can you please forget about that? He pleaded, his eyes glistening and his fists clenched.  
  
-Yukito, yesterday when I said that our friendship would not be the same, I didn't mean I didn't want of you...  
  
The smaller boy looked up, not daring to hope...  
  
-I love you deeply, Yuki!  
  
The boy's eyes widened.  
  
-To-ya! He exclaimed with pure bliss.  
  
-I don't when it started, but it's been a long time Yuki... I couldn't stand to lose you. You mean so much to me...  
  
-To-ya! He simply repeated, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
  
But when he saw all the love in his friend's eyes, he just couldn't resist; he threw himself in Toya's arm. The dark-haired boy hugged his new lover closely before bringing his lips to the boy's cold ones. They kissed intensely, savouring the newfound warmth. A kiss full of love and happiness.  
  
-Ouch... my head hurts... Yukito groaned when they parted. I think I'll take some analgesics...  
  
-Hey... don't ever try to go too far with medicines ... or you'll have to deal with me, Toya said, half serious, half teasing.  
  
-Don't worry, To-ya... I've no reason... I've all ever wanted and even more... he smiled tenderly.  
  
*~* Owari*~* (The real one... -_-') 


End file.
